Matilda Kissriss
|death= |race=Mythos |species=Cobra-taur |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=None |eyes=Blue |era= |alignment= |family=Mother, 2 sisters, brother |affiliation= |seen=Tending to her store, going to plays |known=Her collecting habits |hobbies=Collecting, fire magic, theater |food=Wine |colour=Green }} Matilda Kissriss was first introduced when Miss Mab was looking for a house. She owns a thrift store and uses many toasters produced by JyCorp. Personality A bit of a fish out of her water for her species, Matilda is friendly and boisterous. Never bothering to hide her feelings, she is always straight to the point, fearlessly vocal about her opinions. She seems to have a slight artistic flair, as she enthusiastically financially and personally supports all manners of plays and musicals. Quite ironic to her knowledge about romance, which she has developed over the years of participating at watching plays, she has a bit of a vested crush on Daniel Ti'Fiona. History Matilda was born in a land known as "Blue Volcano", a place which derived its name from the iridescent, cerulean flames that her species prospers in. Following her father's death, her brother was declared the head of the family. Exiled after arguing with her brother about an undetermined, unreasonable new set of rules, Matilda departed her home, wandering the world. In the midst of her travels, she befriended a group of traders who inspired her to enter the merchanting business. After around a hundred years, she was able to open her own shop, which has garnered a favorable reputation in the world of Creatures despite its tacky exterior. Her shop is now her pride and joy, which she merrily maintains. Trivia * The race of Mythos that she is a part of can breathe fire. * Matilda doesn't particularly need to breathe, as she uses the oxygen she inhales to create fire. To communicate, she has a secondary pocket of air where if oxygen travels through, it creates sound. * In a manner similar to Mab's home, Matilda's house is located via a portal in the backyard of her shop. * Dan has claimed to have fought Mythos from the same land she hails from, as he explains in . * Having no nose, Matilda uses her tongue to smell. She can use her tail as an extra limb, since all six of her paws lack thumbs. * Matilda can eat normal food, but her species demands food with high combustion rates. * Since Matilda highly dislikes rain and winter, she keeps a vast collection of umbrellas and prefers to remain indoors during the snow. Understandable, considering her species' relation to fire. * Apparently, Matilda doesn't like pancakes, as she doesn't like the fact that they are sticky. Her worst fear is for pancakes to be able to bite back . * It has been estimated that Matilda's species will live up to 6,000 or 7,000 years--maybe even more. * Comics Matilda appears in (till #1686): 407-412, 637,638,640-645, 650,651,655,656,660,662, 1048,1050,1056-1058,1064-1067,1076-1078, 1087-1088,1102-1104, 1165-1166,1220-1221, 1299-1301, 1319, 1383, 1491, 1493-1495, 1497-1499, 1666-1668, 1678-1681, 1683-1686, 1725, 1729-1732, 1740, 1749-1750, 1917-1929, 1931 * She also hosts the Furrae Fashion Laws Comic arc, and stars in the epinomous bonus arc * Non-comic appearences: ** https://www.furaffinity.net/view/7874776/ ** https://www.furaffinity.net/view/5821641/ ** https://www.furaffinity.net/view/5627500/ ** https://www.furaffinity.net/view/5628529/ ** https://www.furaffinity.net/view/2909477/ Matilda Kissriss Category:Mythos Matilda Kissriss Category:Mythos